Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150804005534/@comment-24142455-20150813052832
OOC: Mace, theres no roof to slide off or to reach, check where the Lourve is IRL, and if your cloaks have been overheating so much, shutting them off for a brief talk won't cause them to just stop giving off heat.... Not to mention your firing your weapons at numerous commandos... The OSA group reached a point in the sewers where a massive collapsed occurred, rubble had blocked the path. Blazkowciz: Damn! Oh well, okay men, we're heading up to the surface on foot. Fergus: Blazkowicz, we risk being caught! Blazkowicz: Then we'll take that risk. Our destination is two blocks away, we just need to play it calmly. He removed a manhole, and peered out, and saw a Leopard 3 rumble down the road towards them, he closed the manhole, and waited for the tank to roll over and depart. He lifted it out, checked around, and gave the all clear. The group quickly got to a nearby alleyway, and made their way through to the next rode. Blazkowicz: Okay, we dash across, one... two... thr- Suddenly, a convoy came down the road, and the group suddenly stopped and let it pass, several Pumas and trucks went by, and the group then dashed across, reaching their destination. But then... Prendergast: Dog! Big f@#king dog! A Panzerhund was racing down the road towards the group, probably from a patrol around the city. Blazkowicz: Move to the upper floors! The group raced into the building, and the Panzerhund smashed through the front of the building, chasing the group, and just as they got to the upper floors, the Panzerhund slammed into the smaller door, pawing at them, before backing away and walking off. Blazkowicz: Goddammit, lets hope that thing doesn't make anyone suspicious... Fergus, time check Fergus: About 3:34 am, we got a while before dinner Blazkowicz: And before the airdrop. We'll settle down, and lay low. Hopefully the resistance here have supplies. The crates seem to be over there. Wyatt: And food.... -Lourve (Different Time)- Dubbo: Thanks.... That's going to be useful. He quickly undid the other's chains, and saw the SF Commandos were about to enter the room. He grabbed a bloody corpse of a Commando, and smeared some parts of his body in blood, and took one of the dead commando's combat knives, and quickly placed it in one of their hands, and made an incision in his chest, though not too deep to wound him. The soldiers burst into the room, and subdued the resistance fighters, dragging them off. He heard the Commandos talking. -In German- Commando: Looks like this one's dead. We in charge of moving corpses? Commando 2: We'll call a cleanup crew, we need to get those other spies! Commando: You two, stay here, wait for cleanup move! The soldiers hurried off, and Dubbo quietly stood up with the knife. He first waited for one Commando to walk in, and he went for the kill, and stabbed him in the back. He then took some of the armor that wasn't bloodstained, and began to put it on, hoping that the other wouldn't hear from the gunfire outside. He then walked up to the other, and stabbed him in the neck, and then took any armor on to disguise himself, and quickly grabbed an StG-60, and ran off to get to a safe location. At the same time, the Ghosts heading out of the base encounter fire from the tanks and IFVs utilizing thermal imagery, while troops fired at where the 20mm turrets were firing, while some fired off rockets. Several Panzerhunds are also called in to try and attack the ghosts.